goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Deer's sleepytime feet worship
Cast *Salli as Ms. Deer *Kimberly as Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata Transcript *(Maple Town, Canada, April 16, 2014) *was sun and clouds around the Deer residence as the Maple Town School teacher Ms. Deer was walking on her porch and looking at the distance of her road. Her two 12 year old servants Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata were coming to her house after seeing Frozen with Patty Rabbit and the Maple Town kids. *Ms. Deer was waiting for the two to come over to her house she looked up at the sky and noticed that it wasn’t going to rain, the temperature is 74 degrees Fahreinheit and that was going to be a good time. *so lovely and warm out here today,” said Ms. Deer as she continued to look at the sky. *then decided to sit down on her chair which was in the frontyard. As she sat down on her chair Ms. Deer saw two figures from the left of her 3 story house heading for this direction where she was sitting at. *was Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata. Ms. Deer happily smiled as her two 12 year old human friends arrived home after seeing Shimajirō to Kujira no Uta at the Maple Town Cinemas with Patty Rabbit and the Maple Town kids. *happy that you two enjoyed a good time seeing Frozen,” said Ms. Deer happily. *Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata nodded but then Amy was looking around the area and noticed that David Deer wasn’t around. *Ms. Deer where’s your husband?” Keith Inuko asked. *Deer looked up at the 2ne floor of the house because she was looking at the master bedroom because she knew the reason. *Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata, my husband is still sleeping but I would like to take you inside and wait for him to wake up,” said Ms. Deer. *both nodded as Ms. Deer, Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata went inside. Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata sat down together on the couch as Ms. Deer was going to go inside the kitchen to get some tea for the both of them. *inside the kitchen Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata started happily talking about who could do the best foot worship. This wouldn’t be something they could talk about but something they just felt like doing. But Hansuke Iwakura had an idea. *Katsumata why don’t we worship Ms. Deer's feet. Her fur is very soft” said Hansuke Iwakura. *how Hansuke?” said Haruo Katsumata. *Katsumata smirked because he had a plan to do it. Ms. Deer came back a few minutes later with a tray with three cups of tea in it. She placed it on the table and was going to take a cup so she could drink as did Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata. *Katsumata sprayed air freshener and Ms. Deer didn’t notice it. Once Ms. Deer smelled the sweet scent of Hawaiian air freshener, she started feeling her eye lids started dropped as she dropped her tea and fell on the floor. *“what did you do?” Hansuke Iwakura asked as he walked over to Ms. Deer. *worry Hansuke she’s just asleep. Now let’s get started.” *Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata picked Ms. Deer up from the floor as they placed her on the couch and placed her feet on the table. Then they both removed Ms. Deer's shoes and then her white socks to show her feet. *Katsumata moved closer to her left foot as Hansuke Iwakura moved closer to her right foot and then they started licking up and down her feet. Both of their eyes widened as they continued to lick up and down Ms. Deer's feet because they liked it. *started licking up and down faster because they couldn’t get enough of the Maplw Town School teacher's feet because her feet actually tasted like chocolate. Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata smiled happily as they continued to lick up and down her feet. *continued for an hour as they still kept licking up and down Ms. Deer's feet really fast. Ms. Deer's mouth moved a little but she still slept as Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata continued to lick up and down her feet. *stopped for a minute as they started licking in between her toes and they really liked doing that more. Hansuke Iwakura stopped licking in between Ms. Deer's five toes on her right foot as he started to suck on her toes instead as Haruo Katsumata stopped licking in between Ms. Deer's toes on her left foot and began sucking on them too. *I like this a lot,” thought Hansuke Iwakura as he and Haruo Katsumata continued to suck on Ms. Deer's toes. *Katsumata however continued to lick in between Ms. Deer's toes because he was saving to suck on Ms. Deer's toes last. Haruo Katsumata then placed his tongue on Ms. Deer's toe as he started licking up her toe several times and he liked it. *Deer giggled a little as she was sleeping but it still didn’t wake her up as Haruo Katsumata continued to suck on her toes and Hansuke Iwakura continued to lick on her toe and lick in between her toes and they liked it. *hour and 50 minutes passed as Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata went back to licking up and down her feet but this time they licked up and down her feet slowly. They were enjoying it because Ms. Deer wouldn’t know because she was sleeping. *Deer happily blushed in her sleep as Hansuke Iwakura and Haruo Katsumata. Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:Series based on Maple Town